Silver Haired Savior
by Hinata5enpai
Summary: Nina has never had the ideal life, looks, or personality. Just when she gets her own apartment and job, everyone disappears. She is alone in downtown Chicago. She wakes up only to be interrogated by two strange men with familiar clothing. "What did you do to my body? This isn't my body!" Oc x Hidan slightOc x multiple(one-sided) May contain gore, lemons, and foul language
1. Chapter 1

The clicking of heels upon linoleum hit my eardrums with a stark brutality. This hallway seemed to never end. White hair. The woman who was walking in front of me had long, straight, white hair. It was her shoes that made that maddening sound that seemed to sync up with my heartbeat.

The walls were white, as well, dawning no essence of decoration at all. the woman's outfit was a loose-fitting pink cloak with blood-red clouds sewn on here and there, as well as a pair of odd black sandals. I couldn't see her face, or what the rest of her outfit looked like because she was directly in front of me, leading me.

Wait a moment, she's holding my hand! How long had my hand been grasped in her own? Her skin was a flawless ivory and soft to the touch. Her nails were painted the same pastel pink that her cloak dawned.

"Nina."Who's calling me? My vision went black for a millisecond before light pink eyes stared into my very soul. The next thing I knew, I was awake.

It was all a dream again, then? The angel, as I referred to the white-haired girl, had visited me in my dreams many times in the past few weeks. Ever since graduation. I always assume that the rosy eyes that I see just before awaking belong to her. I mean, her cloak and nails are the same color.

My clammy fingers ran through my tangled brown hair, trying to smooth out most of the rats. The air was thick with humidity and left my pajamas sticking to my moist skin. Creeping through my apartment, I went to the restroom and washed my hands and face. After drying my skin of water, I sat down the towel and stared at my dull green eyes for a few extra seconds before beginning to get dressed for work.

I am eighteen years of age, I live on my own in a small apartment, and I just graduated high school two or so months ago.  
Like every teenager, I was ecstatic to finally be leaving that school. However, my reasons were altogether different. I'd never gotten a chance to formally make a memory of my parents, for they both died unexpectedly when I was just an infant.

I'm told that the cause is still to be discovered. So, naturally, instead of putting me in a foster care center, the men in black sent me to live with two nuns.  
Also naturally, I've had religion shoved down my throat my entire life, until now. My eagerness to graduate was more of an eagerness to be able to move into my own home.

I've always felt better being alone than around others. You don't have to put up faces or walls. You get to be yourself with no one to judge you. I loved that idea and often relished in it whilst trying to teach myself recipes to cook for myself. While living with those heinous nuns had a rather large number of negatives, and I'd literally blown up in their faces when they questioned my yearning for quarantine, they send me a check every two weeks with a few hundred bucks in it to help with the bills.

They must have cared at least a little bit, but I still dislike them. No child should have to be told that if they are attracted to someone that they'll go to hell. Damn nuns.  
Who are they to tell someone that their love is unacceptable? It's not like I'm gay or anything, though I really don't care if people are, they just dislike any love that isn't directed at the "lord and savior,".  
Anyway, now I work as a waitress at this little diner a few blocks away. It's the type of diner with the red and white checkered floors, leather booths, and classic home-cooked food.

Don't get me wrong, I love that diner and the feeling of comfort it tries to offer, I just don't take too fondly to the truck drivers and upperclass married men that like to think that groping a waitress is allowed.  
I digress, though, for I need the job to pay the bills and feed myself. I slipped on the cottony blue dress that was my uniform, tying a silky-black apron over it so the dress would stay cleaner.

Once I'd finished putting on my black flats, I locked the front door and left my apartment for the day. I often worked the long shift, 10 am to 8 pm. So it wasn't technically legal, but money is money.  
I'm trying to save up for a kitten. I'd never once been allowed to have a pet, and sources say that a cat is one of the easiest pets to train. Also, I think them quite cute.

As I shut the door to the front of the apartment building, I felt the ground shake under my feet and nearly fell down the stairs. Gripping the hand rail unsteadily, I looked around and took notice of the fact that no one else was around.  
There was absolutely no sign of human or animal life. Now, I live in Chicago, Illinois, and I've never stepped outside to empty streets. Normally there were thugs and stray cats about.

It was odd, but I shrugged the tremor off as a small earthquake and continued down the street towards my work.  
Once I'd entered the diner, I froze. No one was there. What is going on? Half-eaten entrees and half-drunken drinks were still various booths, as if everyone had literally left at once.  
My voice called out with a slight tremble, "Is this a joke? You can come out now, please!" No reply was offered.

My stomach fell, what if I'm the only one left? My eyes jolted around, looking for someone, anyone, but nothing caught my eye. My knees gave out and my throat tightened.  
My neck was pulsing with my fast-paced heartbeat and my head felt unclear and dizzy. A sudden clank towards the back of the building drew me out of my hysteria.

All of my immobility quickly dissipated and I jumped to my feet and ran to the back. The clanking continued, letting me know that it was coming from one of the freezers.

Oh man, I'd heard enough about this kind of stuff from people at school. This is like a horror movie. However, I had to open the door or else I'd never know.  
I grabbed a large cutting knife from the kitchen and shakily unlatched the door of the freezer. The door shot open with a bang and I fell to the floor, the knife gnawing a deep slice onto the palm of my hand as I fell.

A bright purple light blinded me and a loud buzzing filled my ears. My eyes began to shake back and forth, not being able to focus on anything. I think I was screaming, but I couldn't tell.

My hands came up to cover my ears and tears fell down my cheeks.

All of a sudden a sharp pain ran up my back and I fell into an unpleasant sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize that it's taken me a long time to update, but I plan on working on my stories more often from now on. For those of you who are still reading this, please be patient. I haven't written much since the last time I worked on this site, but I hope my writing skills are still to your liking. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I already know where you found her. Stop mentioning the river and tell me her identity." A soft yet stern voice was reprimanding someone.

Whoever replied mumbled so quietly that I couldn't make out the words. My wrists and ankles were tied with rope and a blindfold was hindering my sight.  
The lack of vision heightened my smell and hearing.

My fingers felt stone cold floors beneath me. If not for whatever clothing I'd been changed into, I'm sure I'd be sick with a cold.  
The clothing was covering too much of my body to be my work uniform, and the shoes on my feet felt strappy, much unlike my work flats.  
The air smelled of a man's cologne or body wash. There had to be a showering area nearby. Once in a while my ears would pick up movement nearby and my body would tense.

It had to have been at least three hours since I'd awakened. The first hour I'd spent having a panic attack: crying and pleading anyone who could be near to let me go home.  
The second hour I spent trying to wriggle my wrists free from their bindings, to no avail. It was near the end of that second hour that a presence came near and I felt the sharp sting of being slapped across the face.

The person had tightened my bindings again before leaving me again. Now, in the third hour, I listened to two men speaking in the same room as me, trying to assess my situation at full.  
I've been captured by someone or a group of people, that was clear. Who it was and why they'd chosen me were the top questions that wracked my brain.

When the mumbler was done speaking, the stern voice replied, "I know that, you've said that already. What I'm not hearing is an explanation on her physical features." What was needing explanation about my appearance? I mean, I can only assume they were referring to me. My hair and eyes were normal colors, and my body was ordinary.

The voice of the quieter person spoke up so that I could finally hear what he was saying. He seemed to be getting more annoyed that longer the conversation carried on, "For the last time, I do not know. We just found her washed up and Danna said to bring her to you. If you're so damn curious, maybe you should just ask her yourself, mm."

My heartbeat sped up. Was I being approached? I could hear the swish of fabric, sensing that someone was crouching in front of me. I jumped when the first voice broke the quiet air in front of me, "I know you are awake. Nod your head if you plan on cooperating. If you choose to disagree, there will be punishment."

Swallowing the nervous lump in my throat loudly, I nodded my head with no hesitation. My skin was prickling with anticipation and sweat was starting to run down the sides of my face.  
At first, I'd thought he'd left because there was no offered response. However, the rope around my ankles began to loosen up until they were completely removed.

That stoic voice came again, this time with a threatening twang, "If you try to escape once I've untied you, I will remove your limbs." My blood ran cold. What the hell kind of group have I gotten myself involved with?  
I was roughly pulled forward, my nose nearing my knees, and my wrists were untied. An icy cold hand brushed past my neck as I was pushed back to sitting up.

"What is your name?" The same frosty touch removed my blindfold. Blinking a few times to adjust to the dim lighting, I saw a strange pair of eyes staring at me impatiently.  
They were a metallic mix of purple and silver, seeming to spin as if to hypnotize me. The hairs on my neck stood up and I quickly turned my gaze down to my lap, "N-Nina. My name is Nina. What's yours?"

I stole a glance up at my interrogator. he was pale with dozens of piercings on his face. There were probably plenty more under his heavy clothing. He had spiky orange hair and a frown on his serious face.  
"Where are you from, Nina?" My name rolled off of his tongue as if he'd never heard it before and was carefully being sure to say it properly.

My question was completely ignored. I was slowly starting to panic. My hands were clammy and I felt short of breath, "Ah, um, I'm from Chicago. Why?"  
An irritated voice rang out of the man that I'd referred to as "the mumbler" as he finally brought attention to himself from behind his neighbor, "You are in no place to be asking us questions wench, mm."

My eyes shot up to meet a blond man with blue eyes and an irked sneer gracing his lips. He had a feminine look to his face and hair, but I figured it smart not to mention it. I hadn't even noticed his presence due to the more serious man's demeanor.  
I glanced between the two men, mouth opening and closing again before I nodded and swallowed the retort I was ready to shoot back.  
My heart was beating loudly in my ears and the stern one raised his hand as if to signal the blond one to hold back any further remarks.

The feminine person seemed the type to voice his opinion boldly and often, but his mouth clamped immediately and he shot me a glare. "The village you speak of, this Chicago. I am unfamiliar with it. Where is it located?" My eyes tore away from the fiery blond's and quickly refocused on the spiraling orbs closer to me, "It's in Illinois. America?" The eery eyes did not blink as the man slightly tilted his head to the side. He seemed to be studying my face for signs of lying, "Where is America?"

I gaped in confusion before stuttering out with an unsure voice, "I-I'm not sure what you're asking me...If you have a globe or something I can point it out."  
Is this a joke? The redhead made some weird gestures with both of his hands and a scroll appeared out of thin air and fell into his awaiting palms.  
My body tensed and a gasp escaped me in shock. What the hell was that? My gaze quickly shot to the man's once again staring eyes and back down to the scroll before scrunching my nose in disbelief.

What kind of gang does magic tricks? The man studied my reaction, but did nothing out of the ordinary to signify that he was suspicious. Instead, he unrolled the scroll to hold it up in front of him, showing me that it was a sort of map.  
However, this was not the world map that I was used to. None of the country's or bodies of water were familiar. "Point to where you come from."

My mouth was, once again, hanging agape in confusion. I snapped it shut and looked up to those every-watching eyes and quietly replied, "I don't recognize this map. My country isn't on here."  
the map was snapped shut and placed in a pocket of the now impatient man's cloak. I did a double-take at his attire, noticing it's design for the first time.  
It was a thin black cloak with red clouds sewn onto it. It was just like The Angel's cloak, only with a different color scheme. "What you are saying is you are not from this world?"

Even I could catch the tone of disbelief. It sounded just as crazy and it really was. My reply was quick and desperate, "I know that sounds crazy, but I'm not lying! I swear!" One of my hands were up as if to signal the man to wait for me to explain. My eye caught a peripheral glance at pink nails and I did another double-take.

My skin was shades paler than I remember and my nails were manicured and baby pink. Quickly, I grasped the hand with my other hand only to find that they matched. A whisper of, "What the hell?" escaped under my breath. I straightened my posture and pulled the clothing on my body away from the skin to examine it.

Surely enough, I was wearing the pink version of their cloaks. The sandals on my feet were black strappy sandals, similar in design to that of old roman sandals. Their previous comment about my appearance made more sense now.  
My legs were much shorter and thinner than I remember and my normally large chest was slightly smaller.

This can't be happening! I bargained with myself. This has to be another dream. There's no way that _I_ was The Angel now. This kind of stuff only happens in movies.  
A hysterical laugh escaped my lips and I asked breathlessly, "Is this some sort of prank? What did you do to me?" This time, the spiral eyes narrowed at me with suspicion,"What are you talking about?"

I stood up in an instant. The redhead rose as I did, studying me closely. His blond partner came a step closer as if he was going to tackle me, but his neighbor made another gesture with his hand to let him know to back off.  
Panic was thick in my voice as I pleaded with them to answer my questions, "What did you do to my body? This isn't my body!" My chest was hurting from my heart beating so hard and I began seeing black dots dance around my vision.

The redhead took a step toward me with his head tilted in curiosity.  
A few strands of white hair fell past my eyes and I couldn't take it any longer. My body gave out and I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

 **I already have half of the next chapter written, so I should update again within a week or so. Please let me know what you think or if you would like to offer any suggestions about where to go with the story. Have a great day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished this chapter earlier than I'd expected so I figured I'd just upload it. Enjoy.**

* * *

A migraine the size of Jupiter wracked me back to life. My head must've hit the ground pretty hard when I passed out.  
Observing my surroundings as best I could in the dark, I realized I was same room as I previously woke up in. Even if they had captured me, the least they could have done is move me to a hospital or a bed.

The dried blood on the left side of my head told me that they didn't even attempt to break my fall and just left me on the floor.  
My mind was still reeling with questions, but they initial shock of my appearance had worn off. Getting to my feet, I felt much more mentally stable.  
I winced as I ran a few fingers over that dried blood spot. It was making a ratted patch of hair against the gash.

The long white strands fell softly over my shoulders and down to my lower back. You know, I'd always wanted hair this long. I just never had the patience to grow it out.  
In an effort to keep my wits, I blew off the panic that tried to vamp up at the sight of the hair and instead focused on the exit of the stone room.  
With one hand touching the wall, I carefully peeked around the corner to see that a dark sheet was hanging over the doorway. They didn't even have doors?

A cold sweat swept over my forehead as I anxiously pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the dimly lit hallway. Looking left and right, I could see that there were many more rooms, but that was it.  
Old fashioned lamps hung from the ceiling after every other room. Movement drew my attention from the ceiling and down in front of me. Someone was snoring loudly.

How had I not heard that from inside the room? I nearly screamed when my eyes landed on a man standing not two feet in front of me. Every inch of his skin was covered except for his hands and eyes.  
He stood over a foot taller than I did and his eyes had no white on them. What normally should have been the whites of his eyes was a dark shade of green and he had no pupils. Instead, his eyes were a light shade of burgundy.

Another snore drew my attention to the floor behind him and I noticed a large man sleeping against the wall. His head was lolled back and his mouth hung open with some drool dripping down his chin.  
I'm sure I had a disgusted look on my face, but I didn't hide it. The awake man didn't seem to mind. His sleeping partner had white-blond hair slicked back neatly in contrast to his wrinkly cloak and drooling face.

A three-pronged scythe lay over his crossed legs. His hands rested on its hilt as if he was ready to jump up and fight at any moment.  
"Follow me." My skin prickled at the crazy deep voice that came from the standing man. He began walking down the left hallway, not even checking to see if I was following him. With one last glance at the sleeping guy, I skidded up into step behind the bigger one.  
The air in the cave-like halls was cold, yet moist. There must be a spring or river nearby. My skin was soon slick with condensation, but stark with goosebumps.

I was led down three long halls: left, left, then right. We passed numerous sheet-covered entrances before coming into an open, electricity-lit area. A large table sat two or so yards in front of a smooth kitchen counter.  
A large, old-fashioned refrigerator was also sitting to the left of the kitchen sink. "May I have some food?" Mentally, I slapped my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Glancing at my guide's back cautiously, I waited to be slapped for my "insolence". He, however, either didn't hear my outburst or just chose to ignore it.  
Despite being highly relieved that I didn't get punished for being so open, I secretly hoped he would've had the heart to get me at least something small.  
My stomach rumbled in agreement. It had been over twenty-four hours since I'd last eaten and the slight dizziness I felt had to be a consequence of that.  
I gave a yearning glance at the fridge one last time before we turned another left corner and it disappeared from my sight. My mood fell even further, somehow.

At least with the two nuns, I'd always be properly fed.  
After continuing for a few yards, a pair of yellow eyes appeared on the wall on my right and a strangled squeal escaped me.  
My guide turned to the eyes as if he'd expected them to show up, "Zetsu, where is Pain?" An inhuman growl erupted from the shadows, "He and Konan are out. She is to stay with you and Hidan."

A jagged toothed smile appeared under the eyes, making my heart sink, "Do not kill her." All of my body's warning signals were going off. My instincts told me to book it right then and there.  
Logic, however, kept my feet rooted to the floor. There's no telling how many of these strange men were lurking in the shadows of this place, and there was no way of telling how many of these dark halls were between me and the exit.

"Understood." Just like that, the strange face in the wall disappeared and my guide turned on his heel to begin walking back the way we'd come.  
I bit back an exasperated sigh and followed him. To my surprise, he led us to the kitchen and sat down at one of the many wooden chairs.  
Not being given orders, I stood awkwardly a foot or so away from him. The moment I'd opened my mouth to question him, his sleeping partner stomped out of the darkness and loudly plopped down a few seats down.

When he spoke, his voice was rough and sarcastic, "Make us some sandwiches, bitch." The urge to slap the living hell out of the rude man had me clenching my fists behind my back. Just to be clear if he was kidding, I looked back to the quieter one with a look of confusion.  
He had his eyes closed, but his mask moved as he spoke, "He gave you clear instructions. Follow them and you may also eat." My heart soared. I could definitely overlook a sexist comment or two if it means that I get food!  
Just the thought of food had me heading quickly to the fridge to pull out sandwich meats and cheese slices. A loaf of bread lay wrapped in plastic on the counter.  
Once I'd prepared and served the two men's food, I made some for myself. I scarfed down two sandwiches with my back turned to the others, making sure I got every last crumb.  
After I'd eaten my meal in such a sloppy manner, I replaced all of the meat and cheese to the fridge and rewrapped the plastic around the loaf of bread.  
I'd heard the rude man eating in a way that sounded similar to how I'd eaten, but when I turned to face the table, the masked one was finished as well.  
Had he taken off his mask to eat? What does his whole face look like? Before I could try picturing his nose and lips, the aforementioned man began speaking to his partner.  
The tone he used made it sound like he was warning the other not to argue or there'd be hell to pay, "Leader has left her in our care. I was not told of any cash benefits, so I'll be leaving you to it. Do not kill her."  
The taller one rose to leave, but his partner stood up angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him as he hollered, "You goddamn geezer! everything's about money to you. Don't drop your damn responsibilities on me. I have previous arrangements concerning Lord Jashin." He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. My ears perked up. Who is Lord Jashin? It sounded familiar. In fact, everyone I'd encountered since I'd fainted at the diner seemed vaguely familiar, like I'd seen them before.

The masked man's glare intensified, "Take her with you. I am not a babysitter." The blond one yelled back, "Neither am I!" but the taller one made some of those weird hand gestures and disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
A squeal of bewilderment escaped my throat. That's the second time these people pulled something like that. What is happening? A snort drew me out of my stupor. My gaze landed on the now-smirking blond.

He seemed to have come to terms with the fact that he had to watch over me and dropped his bad attitude. The guy stood a good eight inches taller than me with his arms crossed again and a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"What now?" I questioned bravely. Something told me that as long as I was careful with my word selection, he wouldn't immediately attack me for speaking. The man gave a toothy grin and motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked in the direction of the room I'd woken up in, he spoke with a boisterous bravado, "Interrogation!" He seemed excited about it, making me think that that wasn't the only thing he had in mind. He led me past my old room and into the room just next door.  
A large bed lay against the left wall and the only other furniture in the room was a large wooden chest with clothes thrown carelessly into it. Who could tell if they were clean or dirty?

There was also another sheet-covered doorway in the room. I could only assume it was a bathroom. That loud voice drew in my attention, "You can call me Hidan. I'll call you bitch." I just barely caught myself before a nasty glare showed up on my face.  
I didn't react to his introduction, but locked his name into my brain. He had thrown himself lazily onto his bed and was playing with a necklace/pendant that was around his neck.

I wasn't sure what to do so I just knelt down beside his bed and stared at my hands nervously. Small, quick, whispers began coming from Hidan's mouth and I did my best not to eavesdrop. It was obvious that he was praying to a God. I may not be religious, but I didn't want to be disrespectful.  
After a few minutes, the praying stopped and legs appeared over the side of the bed. I looked up to see Hidan sitting on the edge with a smirk on his lips, "Okay, time to play, bitch."


End file.
